falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Титры Fallout: New Vegas (CreditsWacky)
__TOC__ 216px PUBLISHED BY Bethesda Softworks DEVELOPED BY Obsidian Entertainment DEVELOPERS Project Director J.E. «Serpiente» Sawyer «We’ve already established that I don’t know what I’m talking about, so let’s not dwell on it.» PRODUCTION Executive Producer Larry «54 DD» Liberty «Dann sind wir Helden.» PRODUCERS Mikey «Archbishop of Babies» Dowling «Can I get that with more projection? Okay, less intensity. Now split the difference.» Jason «Lord» Fader «Dreams slow you down.» Matt Singh Tess «Obsidian’s Gay Cowgirl» Treadwell «Illiteracy is ruining America» ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION Brandon Adler Matt Rorie ART Lead Artist Joe Sanabria «Let’s all follow Roger’s lead and set our unit to 1 inch» Concept / Vault Boy Artist Brian «BRENZE» Menze «Don’tchu know who I am?!» World Building Lead Scott «Scotty» Everts «Push the button, Frank!» User Interface Artist Jason «misterDNA» Sereno CHARACTER ARTISTS Daniel Alpert Aaron Brown Kevin Manning ENVIRONMENT ARTISTS Aaron Brown Cochey Cantu Roger «KOA» Chang «You want me to do what?!» Sean «The Butcher of Anaheim» Dunny Paul «The Wildebeest» Fish James «Subterranean Solzhenitsyn Aficionado» Garcia Ed «Leapin' Lemurs» Lacabanne «The jumping Cholla lunged at me. I swear I didn’t touch it.» David «Lion-2P» Lieu «It’s like you’re moving in slow motion!» James «Simply James» Melilli «Yeah, we make things only gods can make.» Megan «Megantron» Parks «Ooh, is that horseradish?» Kristen «The Atomic Hammer» Wong «Well… it could be worse.» WEAPON ARTISTS Mitch Ahlswede Daniel Alpert Aaron Brown Paul Fish Kevin Manning WORLD BUILDERS Jessica «Anita Sedative» Edge «Don’t you know I’m LOCA?» Denise «Space Dinosaur» McMurry «I’m only funny when I don’t want to be.» Megan «Meganbyte» Parks Sydney «Detroit» Wolfram «I haven’t been home since Tuesday. My poor starving kitty…» «I wasn’t drunk, I always kept a solid grip on the floor.» ADDITIONAL CHARACTER ART Chris Willis ADDITIONAL CONCEPT ART BY Massive Black ANIMATION Lead Animator Mark Bremerkamp ANIMATORS Seth «Admiral McSethington» McCaughey «Have I explained my ‘Computer Gnome’ theory?» Shon «Skippy» Stewart «Murdering defenseless old men is fun!» ADDITIONAL ANIMATION Anthony Rogers AUDIO Audio Director Scott Lawlor SOUND DESIGNERS Justin «Il Papino» Bell Andrew «Doc Galapagoes» Dearing ADDITIONAL SOUND DESIGN Jonathan «Jin the Mad» Pendergrass «Tastes like burning!» Fryda Wolff DESIGN Lead Designer / System Designer J.E. Sawyer Area Design Lead Charles «Flipper» Staples «Mexican coke is the best.» «Dr. Richards is a dude and likes other dudes. This perk brings out the tiger in him.» Creative Design Lead / Lead Writer John «Jongo» Gonzalez «So far I’m enchanted.» AREA DESIGNERS Jesse Farrell Eric Fenstermaker Akil «Long-legged Mac Daddy» Hooper «Naturally, but I find that Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro» «We should’ve named it Sodom. I bet these motherfuckers would know how to spell THAT.» Jeff Husges Robert «General» Lee «Ne incautus futuri.» Jorge «Oscuro» Salgado Travis «El Gimpo» Stout «credit me as Travis „El Gimpo“ Stout in the wacky credits so I don’t look like a fuddy-duddy.» J.R. «Junior» Vosovic «Did you figure out that back door?» WRITERS Chris «MCA» Avellone «Can I make a Speech check here? Because I really want to make a Speech check.» Eric «Dirty Fenster» Fenstermaker «That’s what she said» Travis Stout J.R. Vosovic ADDITIONAL AREA DESIGN Eric «Siege Driver» Beaumont «Cripes! What the deuce?!» Jessica «Vertigirl» Johnson Casey «NSFW» Kwock «You win this round… Cute Kitty Pic» Matt «Prince Latifah» MacLean «Move this shit to spam» Denise McMurry Stephanie Newland Sydney Wolfram WRITERS Chris Avellone Eric Fenstermaker Travis Stout ADDITIONAL WRITING Tess Treadwell George Ziets Jason «Monster of the East» Bergman /taps watch «Just read the f%@#ing line.» Nick Breckon Matt Grandstaff Will «Badger» Noble Andrew «Mojave, 'mo problems» Scharf «We weren’t sure what was going on so we had to check his package» «HIS AI PACKAGE.» PROGRAMMING Lead Programmer Frank Kowalkowski PROGRAMMERS Michael «Friendlier Version of That Beard Guy» Bosley «I’m not angry, I’m coding!» «It compiles, it must work!» Jonathan Burke Justin «I’m not sleeping, I’m compiling» Reynard «That’s number 'fuck you' on my list of things to do» Dan «Dan Rubalcaba» Rubalcaba «My quantum milk machine brings every boy to all yards.» Rob «Pants are optional» Smith «That’s odd, it works on my machine» ADDITIONAL PROGRAMMING Anddy Archer Adam Brennecke Matt Campbell Jason «Additional Programming» Fader Brian Fox Sven Knutson Erik Novales Javier Olivares Daniel Teh QUALITY ASSURANCE TESTERS Ashley «Childlike CatEmpress of ChocolateMushrooms» Betters Casey Kwock Anthony «Darth Anthrax» Rogers «If in doubt, flat out.» FALLOUT: NEW VEGAS DLC Project Director (Dead Monkey, Old World Blues, Lonesome Road) Chris Avellone Project Director (Honest Hearts) J.E. Sawyer PRODUCTION Lead Producer (Dead Monkey, Honest Hearts, Old World Blues, Lonesome Road) Jason Fader PRODUCERS Mikey Dowling Akil Hooper Matthew Singh ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION Nathalie Gomez Hugh McGinley ART Art Director Joe Sanabria CONCEPT ART Lead Concept Artist Brian Menze CONCEPT ARTISTS Julie Kim CHARACTER ART Lead Character Artists Daniel Alpert Kevin Manning CHARACTER ARTISTS Aaron Brown J.D. Cerince Jonatan Lopez ADDITIONAL CHARACTER ART Chris Willis ENVIRONMENT ART Lead Environment Artist James Garcia ENVIRONMENT ARTISTS Kristen C. Altamirano Brad Boyles Aaron Brown Sean Dunny Rose Gomez David Lieu James Melilli Megan Parks ANIMATION Lead Animator Mark Bremerkamp ANIMATORS Seth McCaughey AUDIO Audio Director Scott Lawlor Lead Sound Designer Andrew Dearing SOUND DESIGNERS Justin Bell MUSIC BY Justin Bell ADDITIONAL SOUND DESIGN Mikey Dowling DESIGN Lead Level Designer Charles Staples Lead Systems Designers Eric Beaumont J.E. Sawyer Lead World Builder Scott Everts WORLD BUILDERS Jessica Edge Denise McMurry Megan Parks Sydney Wolfram AREA DESIGNERS Jesse Farrell Jeff Husges Jessica Johnson Robert Lee John Lewis Denise McMurry Olivier Pougnand Jorge Salgado Travis Stout Sydney Wolfram Ryan Zingler ADDITIONAL AREA DESIGN Akil Hooper Casey Kwock J.R. Vosovic NARRATIVE DESIGNERS Chris Avellone John Gonzalez J.E. Sawyer Travis Stout Technical Writer Tanya Thamkruphat PROGRAMMING Lead Programmer Jonathan Burke Programmers Michael Bosley Frank Kowalkowski ADDITIONAL PROGRAMMING Jason Fader QUALITY ASSURANCE QA Lead Anthony Rogers QA TESTERS Ashley Betters Casey Kwock OBSIDIAN ENTERTAINMENT President and Chief Executive Officer Feargus Urquhart Chief Operations Officer Chris Parker Chief Information Officer Darren Monahan Chief Creative Officer Chris Avellone Chief Technology Officer Chris Jones INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY Chris Benson John Wunder HUMAN RESOURCES Tina Parker ADMIN Jessica Edge Megan Tiernan Jim Rivers ACCOUNTING Jennifer Hendrix Kramer And Olsen COUNSEL Jeffrey Rose SPECIAL THANKS Guy Carver Tyson Christensen Jean-Eric Khalife Steve Weatherly Meredith, Sophia, and Logan for giving up dad. To the Naked Ninjas for helping me unwind. — AH To my Family and Friends for being supportive. F. Peter, A. Milecki, San Diego John, Maj M. Beckhart, M. Callanan, Lt Col Johnston — AD Kayelyn, Dad and My Mom — may she rest in peace. — BM To Sarah Spofford for letting me bounce ideas off her Gnome. — CK To my wife Kim, for being more amazing than I could have possibly imagined,& the Staples clan. — CS Dave Marshall, Nick McWhorter, Tanja Koller — MCA Leslie, Isabella and Colin Alpert — DA Thanks to Alex Lee, Brian Robrigado, and Riona Lee, the few friends that I know (and have left!) that will play this game. — DL My Mom, Diane, for always being there for me. Heather Wagenbach, Telka Curtis,Kevin Bellardi, Johnathan Hayter for helping me unwind after work. — DM For the love of Irma, always remembered. Thanks to Mom and Dad. — EL Kaili, Sage, Chase and Raine for being the bestest group of girls and leaving the porch light on. — FK To Ana, and Kai. — JS Erica Wolfsen, Suki, Sesame, Tim Cain, Colin McComb, Dave Taylor — JES To the love of my life, Lacey; my sweet Fallout baby, Isabelle; my little Italian Ma, Jamie; and my big brother Sam. I love you all! Jer 29:11 — JG My dad, Milt, for everything, especially the C64 that started it all. Also Brian, Neko, Darwin, and Kali. — JF Shan-Shan Fu, the Brimstone Fellowship, Elton D. Ammons III (in memoriam) — JS Thanks to Angie, my lovely and only. I promise it won’t be a Vegas wedding. MFP forevers! — JG Thanks to my girls Erica, Abigail and Sophia. And to G. Eichler and I. Thomason for the wood pallet, our physics sounds wouldn’t be the same without it. — JB To Mike C. Altamirano, the Dennis Wong Family, Uncle Z-Francis Mao, Tim Donley, John Morgan Dennis Presnell — thanks for the support, and inspiration! — KW Thanks to my beautiful wife Emilia for the patience, and the entire Liberty clan for the love and support — LL Bryan Morse, Colin Koestler, Amanda Sauter, Nick and Kare, my family and Owyn — MP Thanks to my beautiful wife, Stacey, for understanding my passion (and my long hours…) and Ken for helping to put me on this path of doom. — MB My wife for putting up with me, my brother for getting me into RPGs, my mother for her creative wit, and my father for making me the stoic philosopher I am today. — RL To Jeanne. Thank you for everything. — SD Todd Van Elsacker, Mike Williams, Andy Clayton, Nick Marks, Toli Carter — SW My family — blood is not the only bond!, all my carnales, the OB crew & the ladies of LHH — TKT CAST Benny Matthew «Plintz» Perry Mr. New Vegas Wayne Newton Chief Hanlon Kris Kristofferson Narrator Ron Perlman Arcade Zachary Levi Victor William «Section 31» Sadler Mr. House Rene Auberjonois Marcus Michael Dorn Raul Danny «Machete» Trejo Caesar John Doman Veronica Felicia «Does that mean boobies?» Day Yes Man Dave Foley Billy Knight Rob Corddry Doc Mitchell Michael Hogan Big Sal Alex «Moe Green» Rocco Papa Khan Ian Gregory The King James Horan Col. Moore Kirsten Potter Festus Dave B. Mitchell Legate Lanius Mitch Lewis Tabitha/Rhonda Fred Tatasciore Craig Boone Jason Marsden Vulpes Inculta Jason Spisak President Kimball Monte Markham Lily David Anthony Pizzuto Cass Rachel Roswell Robobrain Wil «Clever Nickname» Wheaton Col. Hsu William Mapother Melissa Zoe Bell Thomas Hildern Jude Ciccolella McMurphy Emerson «Bishop» Brooks Super Mutants Marc Graue Robin Atkin «Don’t call him Byron» Downes John Eric Bentley Ghouls Chris Ciulla Sam «Jack Lingo» Riegel Karen Strassman Suzan Brittan Children Sam Cohen Halston Autumn McMurray Ashley McGullam Anthony Crehan ADDITIONAL VOICES Alex Mendoza Andrea Thompson April Stewart Ari Rubin Avery K. Waddell Chris Andrew Ciulla Cindy Robinson Courtenay Taylor Cristina Pucelli Dante Reid Debra Wilson Diane Pershing Donna Lynn Leavy Emerson Brooks Gregory Alan Williams Gwen McGee H. Richard Greene Jesse «Shit gets real» Burch John Eric Bentley Jude Ciccolella Katherine «Infamous» Pawlak Laura «The Pound» Bailey Liam O’Brien Lora Cain Marianne «Sarah Louise Connor» Muellerleile Mela Lee Paige King Peter Renaday Robin Atkin Downes Ron Yuan Sam «Donatello» Riegel Shane Johnson Steve Blum Yuri «Gunrack Garvin» Lowenthal Zoe Bell Dead Monkey CAST Dean Domino Barry Dennen Elijah Richard Herd God / Dog Dave B. Mitchell Christine / Starlet Laura Bailey HONEST HEARTS CAST Joshua Graham Keith Szarabajka Daniel Rick Pasqualone Jed Dave Fennoy Walking Cloud Misi Lecube Salt Adam G Follows Chalk Christian Lanz Sorrows Male Alejandro Furth Sorrows Female Eliza Schneider Dead Horse Male Eduardo Idunate Dead Horse Female Elisa Gabrielli White Legs Male Marcelo Tubert White Legs Female Michelle Bonilla OLD WORLD BLUES CAST Dr. Mobius Cam Clarke Dr. Klein / Main Computer / Prototype Auto-Doc Jim Ward Dr. Borous / Book Chute Beau Weaver Dr. Dala / Sink Jocelyn Blue Dr. O Jame’s Urbaniak Player’s Brain / X8 Robobrain / Muggy Sunil Malhotra Christine / Stealth Suit / Light Switch Veronica Belmont Toaster Jace Hall Jukebox Rashawn Underdue Ulysses Roger Cross LONESOME ROAD CAST Ulysses Roger Cross Dr. Whitely / The Dad / Narrator Jesse Burch Dr. Howard / The Kid / Trooper Gleason Cindy Robinson CELEBRITY ACQUISITION, CASTING AND VOICE PRODUCTION Blindlight CASTING AND PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Timothy «Cubby» Cubbison PRODUCTION ASSOCIATES Austin «Discotech» Snyder Poppy Orphanides ADDITIONAL CASTING Brenda Marie «CTU» Phillips VOICE DIRECTORS Wes «Sweet as you like, my dear» Gleason Sam «Regal Sam» Riegel Philip «I’ll shit on your lunch» Bache Harry Buerkle Timothy Cubbison DIALOGUE RECORDISTS Will «Huh?» Volkmann Zach Tison David Veneziano Mark De La Fuente J. David Atherton VOICE PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Clint «Poker Star» Corley Lucas «Mikey’s doppleganger» Hirl Brenda Marie Phillips Charlie Silver Chad Quandt Stephen Leonard DIALOGUE EDITORS J. David Atherton Harrison Deutsch Chris Candio Andrew Mezzi Iryna Kucherenko Will Volkmann Aaron Seiden Charlie Silver Greg Sais Micheal Patterson John Chominsky Matthew Brown Erik Foreman Rob Ellenberg Bawo Ijirigho Jacob Craner PRODUCTION INTERN Alex Lifschitz ORIGINAL MUSIC COMPOSED & PRODUCED BY Inon Zur www.inonzur.com PERFORMERS Joel Pargman Carrie Kennedy Luke Maurer Timothy Loo ADDITIONAL MUSIC Mark Morgan BASED ON FALLOUT 3 By Bethesda Game Studios BETHESDA SOFTWORKS Senior Producer Jason «loonyboi» Bergman «You should be getting an achievement about now, but we ran out.» Associate Producer Will «Barely» Noble Technical Director Jonathan Williams President Vlatko Andonov VP of Development Todd Vaughn VP of Sales Ron Seger VP of PR/Marketing Pete Hines Senior Brand Manager Regi Jacob Director of Marketing Steve Perkins Director of PR Tracey Thompson Senior Community Manager Matt Grandstaff Community Manager Nick Breckon GRAPHIC DESIGN Lindsay Wescott Michael Wagner Senior PR Coordinator Angela Ramsey Video Producer Matt Killmon Director of Quality Assurance Darren Manes QA Manager Rob Gray QA Lead Andrew Scharf QA TESTERS Sam Bernstein Joe Mueller Dan Ross Jen «Six String Samurai» Tonon John Pisano Michael McGinn Aaron Mitschelen Michael Lattanzia Jason Little Ian Rogers Greg Ruddick Mike Mazzuca Kurt Weaver Hal Jenkins Brent Krische Terry Dunn Alan Webb ADDITIONAL QA Brian Bloomfield James Costantino Christopher Krietz Matt Weil Alec Ahearn Michael Altman-Lupu Ken Barner Nicholas Bonnet Matt Brauer Andrew Buscaglio Max Cameron Patrick Coleman George Churchill Jon DeVriendt Cory Dornbusch Colin Egge Michael Eng Ladawna Grow Carlos Guice Christopher Hayes Allan Jaffee Shawn Johnson Marisa Lyon Edward McNeil Michael Onufrak Matthew Ponton Jr. Sarah Plotkin Madeleine Rabil Michael Reese Louis Riley Chris Steidel Scott Saggio Michael «Meansonofabitch» Scharf Dan Silva Tom Smilack James Stancil Christine Smith Tihana Tresnjak-Smith Larry Waldman Philip Wallace Patrick Walsh Richard Washburn Brian Watson Rob Clark Jennifer Noland Ryan Fickes Cody Wharton Andre Phillips Dave Schreiber Justin Harper Matt Kelley Gary Powell SPECIAL THANKS Ashley Cheng Jeffery Gardiner Todd Howard Mark Lampert Emil Pagliarulo Laffy Taylor BETHESDA SOFTWORKS FORUM MODERATORS Attrebus CCNA Dogsbody Dreadlord Freddo Hungry Donner Kelran Tymus Leydenne Miltiades Princess Stomper Ratwar Regulus Rohugh Summer Talaran Yasgur ZENIMAX MEDIA INC CEO Robert Altman President Ernie Del COO Jamie Leder CFO Cindy Tallent General Counsel Grif Lesher Controller Denise Kidd Legal Lead Marcia Mitnick LEGAL Diana Bender Joshua Gillespie Amy Yeung HUMAN RESOURCES Tammy Boyd-Shumway Michelle Cool Andrea Glinski Katrina Lang Valery St. Preux ADMINISTRATION Katherine Edwards Gerard Garnica Melissa Goolsby Kattiya Leeawtnakul Barb Manning Patti Pulupa Heather Spurrier Eric Weis Vice President, Information Technology Steve Bloom INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY Rob Havlovick Josh Mosby Joe Owens Henning Seljenes Paul Tuttle Keelian Wardle ADMINISTRATIVE ASSISTANTS Bernice Guice Lauren Martinho Rissa Monzano Receptionist Paula Kasey Office Manager Angie Clement Executive Chef Kenny Mcdonald ZENIMAX EUROPE LTD European Managing Director Sean Brennan European PR Manager Alistair Hatch Office Manager Angie Clement Operations Coordinator David Gordon UK Sales Manager Gethyn Deakins Sales Director Greg Baverstock Producer Greg Hounsom Operatinos Manager Isabelle Midrouillet European Marketing Coordinator Natalie Gausden Assistant PR Manager Nick Heller Financial Controller Paul New Sales Director Paul Oughton European Trade Marketing Manager Rebecca Lindon European Brand Manager Rob Bartholomew Finance Director Robert Ford Associate Producer Ryan Wiltshire European Marketing & PR Director Sarah Seaby European Brand Manager Alex Price BETHESDA FRANCE General Manager Julie Chalmette Key Account Manager Gaлlle Gombert Sales Manager Yvan Rault Marketing Manager Gйraldine Mazot BETHESDA GERMANY General Manager Frank Matzke Head of Marketing & PR Marcel Jung Sales Director Thomas Huber Office & Sales Administrator Christiane Jauss Music Supervision and Clearance Christopher S. Parker and Brandracket, LLC NEW VEGAS RADIO «AIN’T THAT A KICK IN THE HEAD» Written by Sammy Cahn and James Van Heusen Performed by Dean Martin Maraville Music Corp. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. Under license from EMI Film & Television Music «BLUE MOON» Written by Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart Performed by Frank Sinatra Used by Permission of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. on behalf of EMI ROBBINS CATALOG INC. (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. Under license from EMI Film & Television Music «COBWEBS AND RAINBOWS» Music by Dick Stephen Walter Lyrics by J.E. Sawyer Lyrics published by Bethesda Softworks LLC Performed by J.E. Sawyer Courtesy of APM Music «HOME ON THE WASTES» Written by J.E. Sawyer Performed by J.E. Sawyer and Nathaniel Chapman Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC «IT’S A SIN TO TELL A LIE» Written by Billy Mayhew Performed by The Ink Spots © 1936 (Renewed) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Dominion Entertainment Inc. «JINGLE, JANGLE, JINGLE» Written by Joseph Lilley and Frank Loesser Performed by Kay Kyser Sony/ATV Harmony (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Columbia Records By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing «LOVE ME AS THOUGH THERE WERE NO TOMORROW» Written by Harold Adamson and Jimmy McHugh Performed by Nat King Cole © 1955 Used by Permission of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. on behalf of EMI ROBBINS CATALOG INC. (ASCAP), Harold Adamson Music (ASCAP) Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. Under license from EMI Film & Television Music «MAD ABOUT THE BOY» Written by Noel Coward Performed by Helen Forest © 1932 Chappell Music Ltd (PRS). All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Soundies Inc. By Arrangement with DePugh Music «NEW VEGAS RADIO» Written by J.E. Sawyer Performed by J.E. Sawyer and James Melilli Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC «SOMETHING’S GOTTA GIVE» Written by Johnny Mercer Performed by Bing Crosby © 1954 The Johnny Mercer Foundation (ASCAP) All Rights Administered by WB Music Corp. All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Bing Crosby Enterprises Under License From South Bay Music Group «STREETS OF NEW RENO» Written by J.E. Sawyer Performed by J.E. Sawyer and Nathaniel Chapman Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC «WHY DON’T YOU DO RIGHT? (GET ME SOME MONEY, TOO!)» Written by Joe McCoy Performed by Peggy Lee Used by permission of Morley Music Co. (ASCAP) «Courtesy of Cassidy Music, LLC» BLACK MOUNTAIN RADIO «BIG IRON» Written and Performed by Marty Robbins © 1958 Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) and Elvis Presley Music, Inc. (BMI) All Rights Administered by Unichappell Music Inc, Mariposa Music, Inc. (BMI) All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Columbia Records By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing «HANGOVER HEART» Written by Hank Thompson and Pat Hagen Performed by Hank Thompson Used by Permission of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. on behalf of EMI Beechwood Music Corp. (BMI). All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Soundies Inc. By Arrangement with DePugh Music «HEARTACHES BY THE NUMBERS» Written by Harlan Howard Performed by Guy Mitchell Sony/ATV Tree Publishing (BMI). All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Dominion Entertainment, Inc. «IT’S A SIN» Written by William Grishaw Performed by Eddy Arnold Sony/ATV Milene Music (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of RCA Records By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing «JOHNNY GUITAR» Written by Victor Young and Peggy Lee Performed by Peggy Lee © 1954 Chappell & Co. (ASCAP) & Denslow Music (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of Geffen Records Under License from Universal Music Enterprises «STARS OF THE MIDNIGHT RANGE» Written and Performed by Johnny Bond Red River Songs, Inc. (BMI) Courtesy of Soundies Inc. By Arrangement with DePugh Music Dead Monkey SONGS «BEGIN AGAIN» Music by Justin Bell Lyrics by Chris Avellone and Mikey Dowling Performed by Stephanie Dowling Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC ADDITIONAL MUSIC COURTESY OF APM MUSIC OPENING CINEMATIC BY Plastic Wax PRODUCERS Chris Vandenheuvel Dane Maddams Creative Director Nathan Maddams MODELING Brenton Goodwin Dean Wood Brett Sinclair ANIMATION Pete Woodley-Paige Luke Sullivan Ehsan Kiani LIGHTING-RENDERING Nigel Waddington Ben Malter EFFECTS Kieran Ogden-Brunell Sidney Chen COMPOSITORS Jad Haber Stuart Spoard Business Development Kevin Gill LOCALIZATION Babel Media Localization Producer Isabelle Coulombe Head of Audio Adam Chapman Audio Producer Sergio Massabo Senior Audio QA Coordinator Liam O’Connell QA Coordinator Hampus Flink FRENCH TEST TEAM — AUDIO Adrien Chastang Fabien Towlson Gaлl Grelier Raphael Esterhazy Floraine Carlot GERMAN TEST TEAM — AUDIO Jana Funk Heike Scharrer Patrick Richard Julian Tillmann Mark Grainger ITALIAN TEST TEAM — AUDIO Francesco Montanini Simone Della Fornace Alessandro Tatarelli Michela D’Auria Andrea Ceruti SPANISH TEST TEAM — AUDIO Jorge Saiz Gonzalez Margarita Gonzalez Jose Jimenez Miguel Oficialdegui Santamaria Maria Prieto Senior Localization QA Coordinator Nicoletta Medeot FRENCH TEST TEAM — LOCALIZATION Sylvain Dufour Floraine Carlot Pierre Buet GERMAN TEST TEAM — LOCALIZATION Valentine Senoner Mark Grainger Jonas Hariri ITALIAN TEST TEAM — LOCALIZATION Eugenio Zazzara Andrea Ceruti Salvatore Novello SPANISH TEST TEAM — LOCALIZATION Jose Blasco Jonatan Martinez Adrian Valle Ternandez TRANSLATORS Lead French Translator Claude Esmein FRENCH TEAM Xavier Kemmlein David Lucien Agnиs Letourneur Mickaлl Pesquet Frederic Dalmasso Thomas Andre Lead German Translator Burkhard Strube (Studio Mьhl) GERMAN TEAM Andrea Buck (Studio Mьhl) Roland Strube (Studio Mьhl) Michael Anton (Studio Mьhl) Ole Johan Christiansen (Studio Mьhl) Christian Meier (Studio Mьhl) Markus Krennbauer (Studio Mьhl) Lead Italian Translator Giovanni Maragno (GMT (Global Multilingual Translations)) ITALIAN TEAM Carolina Turrini Luca Ruella (Amber Translation Team) Annalisa DiStasi Tamara Topini Antonello Izzo Giuseppe Tangerini Paola Manca Simona Caldera Christina Antoniou Bruschi Lead Spanish Translator Diana Dнaz Montуn (Wordlab Translations) SPANISH TEAM Andrйs Pйrez Caсestro (Wordlab Translations) Jesъs Calzado Dнaz (Wordlab Translations) Javier Alonso (Wordlab Translations) Ruth Garcнa Ordусez (Wordlab Translations) Pax Martнn (Wordlab Translations) Sergio Romero Caballero (Wordlab Translations) Marнa del Mar Aguilera Gonzбlez (Wordlab Translations) Quique Barrasa (Wordlab Translations) FRENCH RECORDING STUDIO Hi-Fi Genie Productions GERMAN RECORDING STUDIO M&S Music ITALIAN RECORDING STUDIO Local Transit SPANISH RECORDING STUDIO Pink Noise Lead Dialogue Post Production Engineer Michael Dunn DIALOGUE POST PRODUCTION TEAM Carlos Boellinger Peter Wilkinson Alan Green Leyton Rooney Durk Kooistra Andy Selby Daan Hendriks LEGAL Fallout®: New Vegas™ © 2010 Bethesda Softworks LLC, a ZeniMax Media company. Bethesda Softworks, ZeniMax and related logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of ZeniMax Media Inc. in the U.S. and/or other countries. Fallout and related logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Bethesda Softworks LLC in the U.S. and/or other countries. Developed in association with Obsidian Entertainment Inc. Obsidian and related logos are trademarks or registered trademarks ofObsidian Entertainment Inc. Uses Havok™. © Copyright 1999—2010 Havok.com Inc. (or its licensors). All Rights Reserved. See www.havok.com for details. Portions of this software utilize SpeedTree technology. © 2001-2004 Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. SpeedTree® is a registered trademark of Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. All rights reserved. Uses Bink Video. Copyright © 1997—2009 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. Uses Gamebryo software © 1999—2006 Emergent Game Technologies. All rights reserved. FaceGen from Singular Inversions, Inc. FaceFX software used for facial animation. © 2002—2006, OC3 Entertainment, Inc. and its licensors. All Rights Reserved. FALLOUT: NEW VEGAS Copyright 2010 Bethesda Softworks fallout.bethsoft.com en:Fallout: New Vegas Wild Wasteland credits Категория:Титры Категория:Игровые файлы Fallout: New Vegas